


Wild In The Hollow

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5795749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Any, any &or/ any, help me so I can help you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild In The Hollow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mirrored_Illusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirrored_Illusions/gifts).



Zero went to these people asking for help…the minute he began to talk he could see it. They don’t believe him. They think he is lying. They won’t even call it what it is because they don’t think it happens to men. Men don’t get raped. It doesn’t happen. 

Then he starts doubtin’ himself, maybe he got it wrong—maybe he doesn’t know Jude as well as he believe he does. Maybe Jude made a mistake. He was drunk, things were unclear that night at the party. Maybe ‘no’ really meant ‘yes.’

But that is not the truth. Zero does know Jude. He is sweet. Kind, sort of shy. An easy target for predators. 

So Zero goes online and finds all these articles. Schools, sports team, work, men getting assaulted. Not just in small towns, but worldwide. It happens more than you think. The people who run the playground want to hide it, keep what happened at the party a secret. They don’t want their hands dirty by what happened on their property, it would result in a lawsuit. 

The police want to ignore it. They just want to brush it under the rug. Zero is more than angry. He is wrathful, full of hate and rage. His boyfriend was assaulted and no one wants to help. He shouldn’t have to beg people to care about Jude. 

Now, it sends shivers down his spine and breaks his heart. He knows the truth, which somehow makes it worse. Jude cannot hide back the tears anymore. He has tried to be strong, to not be a victim, but he breaks like a shattered mirror. He clings to Zero, sobbing like a little boy who has scraped his knee. Zero closes his eyes and holds his boyfriend in his arms, wanting to keep Jude safe from the monsters of the world. 

However, when he closes his eyes, he sees him… sees him on that night, the pictures posted online live before his eyes—live for the entire world to see. His friend, his lover, passed out, other men touching him inappropriately, laughing at Jude while he was unable to defend himself. His jeans are tangled around his ankles, his boxers soiled and stained with the proof of what they did to him. He is lying in his own vomit, passed out after being used like some party favor. 

Zero’s arms tighten down on Jude, he holds his boyfriend fiercely as he tries not to cry. He has to be strong for Jude. Strong enough to see that the predators who hurt him are brought to justice. The night sleeps—the police uncaring if a man was sexual assaulted, because to them it did not happen. Only it did, his boyfriend was taken advantage off, and he has to be strong—Zero has to be ready for the fight that dawns on the horizon. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/692492.html?thread=91176460#/t91176460)


End file.
